


Gundam SEED: In the Valley of Desires

by VRmaster300



Category: Gundam SEED
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 21:48:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3625419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VRmaster300/pseuds/VRmaster300
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An alternative After-Phase fic, following the battle of Jachine Due the reunion of Kira and Flay ends up evolving into something much more serious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gundam SEED: In the Valley of Desires

/N: I do not own Gundam SEED or any elements of the franchise.  
This is another, and hopefully last, reboot of the concept of Pink VS Red, with a harem concept that will start as it goes.  
This first chapter starts just after the battle of Jachine due, with Flay's shuttle never being shot down so she lives, just as the actual series should have ended, not the way some lazy anime creator and writter made it out to be.  
________________________________________  
September 28, C.E. 71  
He had fought in a war he wanted nothing to do with, lost many friends and comrades through it, and even now that it was over he couldn't truly feel completely at peace. But it was because of her, the girl whose lap he was currently resting his head in at the moment that he could at least make an attempt.  
"You're awake," she said staring down at his face.  
"Flay," he said blinking his eyes just to make sure she was actually there.  
He had just barely managed to block the shot from the DRAGOON, before it could destroy her shuttle, and make its way back to the Archangel. When he had been recovered by the Strike Rouge, the first thing he did was search her out, and the two embraced in a hug, neither wanting to let go. Despite all the negative events that had occurred between the two, being apart for so long had affected them, it was only their chance meeting and second separation on the battlefield that had made them realize just how much they needed each other. They were both pretty tired, but made their way back to Kira's room where he soon feel asleep from exhaustion. Flay apparently had been keeping watch over him ever since he had fallen asleep.  
"I never want to experience that again," he said.  
"Huh?" said Flay.  
"I never want to lose anything important to me again, especially you," he said.  
Flay blushed a bit and turned her head to the side, making Kira chuckle a bit.  
"I fought because I wanted to protect, but it's all too much. I don't want to take anymore lives, I don't want to take other's loved ones away from them, I don't deserve that anymore and neither does anyone else. I don't care if I'm selfish, or if anyone understands me, I won't go back there again," he said.  
"We understand you Kira, Murrue, Cagalli, Lacus,…..and of course me," she said with a smile.  
"You're not along Kira, if there's anyone who understands how much you worry, how much you cry and suffer, is me. Never forget that ok," she said.  
"Yeah, you're right," he said reaching up and taking a strand of her hair, "I don't need the whole world to understand me, when I have you."  
His hand moved from her hair to her face and pulled it down towards his. The two teens lip's met, and they had their first kiss. Not their first since being separated, but their first actual kiss as a couple. Gone were all her manipulation and his guilty pleasure to escape reality. There was true love in it, which had not been present before.  
"I love you Flay," he said.  
"I love you Kira," she said with a smile.  
Kira let go of her, and sat up on the bed, then pushed her down and started to put light kisses among her neck.  
"No wait, Kira, I'm filthy," she moaned.  
Flay had still been wearing her white EA uniform she had gotten from the Dominion, not having a chance to change cause she didn't want to leave Kira's side.  
"I don't care, we've both waited too long for this," he told her and used his hands to rip apart her uniform shirt, the buttons flying and then scattered to the air around them.

Lemon Starts

Flay had a white undershirt underneath, bring back memories when she had tried to look sexy in front of Kira when she got jealous of Cagalli spending too much time with him, he laughed a bit at the memory. The rest of her uniform consisted of a matching white shirt and black stockings that replaced her old green ones. Taking her shirt and skirt off he found that she kept her old pink panties and bra, which she ended up already trying to take off herself. They were both teens in hot blooded passion and hormones, decided they couldn't wait so they left Flay's shirt on after taking off her bra and just let it fall over her breasts again and left her stockings on her legs before proceeding to take off Kira's clothes but in the end just lowered his pants enough as Flay pushed him back and hurried to climb over his lap and aligned herself with his member., then began to lower herself down and feeling her walls stretch for the first time in a couple months.  
"Oh god Kira, did you actually get bigger since last time," she moaned feeling him reach inside and touch her cervix.  
"Maybe, I don't know. Go faster Flay," he said using one hand to hold himself steady on the bed and the other around her thin hips.  
"You're grinding against me, it feels so good," moaned Flay as she began bouncing up and down, wrapping her arms around Kira's head and pulling him close to her.  
"Same here," said Kira.  
"Kira, I think I'm going to cum," she moaned.  
Kira stopped and flipped them over, forcing Flay onto the bed with enough force it made her breasts jiggle around on her chest.  
He reinserted himself into her and tossed her legs over his shoulders.  
"Flay, lets do this together," he said.  
"Kira, don't pull out, I don't want you to pull out," she moaned.  
Kira was about to start again when he heard her talk.  
"Kira, do it….cum inside my pussy, okay?"  
Kira looked down at her face.  
"I want it…I want your baby, Kira. So…," she said softly.  
Kira bent down and kissed her deeply, then began to thrust rapidly into the woman he loved.  
"I'm cumming," Flay shouted and Kira came with her, the two of them shouting and Flay felt her lovers sperm enter her fertile womb, attempting to impregnate her with their child, one that would be born of the love they shared, not a union of Natural and Coordinator, but of a man and woman who loved each other more than anything in the world.  
"Marry me Flay," he said to her.  
Flay looked at him with a small bit of shock, then pulled him down so that they would be connected in another way, kissing him back with all the passion and love she had for him.  
"No," she said.  
Kira looked at her with confusion before a smile formed on her face.  
"Do it right mister, fancy dinner, dancing, show me a ring, then I'll say yes," she coded at him.  
Kira smiled and they had another kiss before going for round two, then three, and so on for about an hour or more.  
They finally stopped with the two of them laying down next to each other, now having fully removed all their clothing minus Flay's stockings which were practically stained as there was a large amount of semen leaking out of her pussy down her legs a bit.  
"Kira, you dummy, I told you to stop over an hour ago," she moaned while she was being held by Kira.  
"Sorry Flay, I just got lost in it," he said. Though now that he thought about it, having gone at it on her till he came practically nine times inside of her he probably should have gone easier on her.  
"I'll never forgive you," she said giving him a slight punch to the chest, and then deeply kissing him once again.  
I'll tell you right now, don't ever think about sleeping with another girl ever again, cause you're my Kira," she panted at him.  
Kira kissed her back, "I'll always be yours, just like you'll always be mine," he said.  
They then let sleep fall over them.

Lemon/Dream Starts

Flay didn't know when she had awoken up, all she knew was that she was currently being pinned to the bed by Kira's body as he kept pleasuring her where there hips met, his hands at the same time squeezing her assets on her chest. She didn't even realize at first that her hands and legs were tied to the bedposts.  
Then it was when she realized that they were no longer in the bed from Kira's quarters, but she was lying in an oversized king size bed in the middle of an unknown room, the bed she was on was something that a princess would have, while the walls were a misture of red and pink, giving it a seductive atmosphere.  
Whats more is that they were not alone. There were numerous females, complelty nude, all over parts of the room. To her side she was her friend Miriallia, who had her legs crossed in a sissior position with the blond girl that the Archangel picked up in the desert who turned out to be the princess of ORB. As they rubbed up agasint each other the two girls were feeling each other's breasts while heavily making out. Both of the girl's light tone skin was glimming with moisture, Flay didn't know if it was just sweat from making love or if the two girls had drenched themselves with water.  
A bit to the side of them, Flay saw an older woman with brown hair, who she recognized as Erica Simmons, the woman who Kira had worked for in creating a natural use OS for ORB's mobile suit force. The woman was on top of a very comfortable looking beanbag chair, moaning as three teenage girls were going to town on her. A redhead just like Flay herself, but with short hair, was making out with Erica on her right side while pinching her right nipple, with Erica using her right had to please the redhead in her lower region.  
A blue haired with glasses was on Erica's left side, sucking on her left nipple while Erica used her other hand to please the blue haired girl the same way as she was doing for the redhead.  
Lastly there was a blond haired girl down below between Erica's legs, licking away like she had ust hit the honeypot of the world's best necter.  
Then Flay saw what appeared to be captain Ramius, engaged in a sixty-nine position with a woman with long blue hair, the two woman moaning out loud with their licking.  
To the side of them was a woman with long bushy green hair who was using a double ended sex toy together with a girl with brown hair, who Flay could have sworn she recognized as one of the ZAFT red coats when she was still on board the ZAFT ship earlier in the war.  
Why was she in the middle of what looked like an orgy was the only thing going through her mind.  
But her senses kicked back in as she realized that while pounding into her, Kira was also making out with another girl, who to Flay's shock was a very nude Lacus Clyne. Flay really wanted to start hitting this girl for making out with HER boyfriend, but as soon as Lacus broke the kiss with Kira, the pink haired songstress turned in Flay's direction and started to crawl toward her face. Flay was confused, as Lacus put her finger to Flay's lips, giving a small 'shush', then leaning in and locking her lips with the tied up Flay.  
'What the heck?' thought Flay as she could feel the coordinator girl's togune start to swirl around with her own.  
'Why is she kissing me? Why does it feel so good?' Flay thought.  
Lacus kept making out with Flay, then moving her hands to play with Flay's breasts as the two girls kept swapping saliva.  
This kept going on for a bit, till Lacus broke the kiss, leaving a very exhausted Flay who complelty forgot to Kira was still going to town with the rest of her body. Lacus gave her a quick smile, then raised herself up and took a seat onto Flay's face. Despite that Flay was still shocked at what was happening, her body started to tell herself to just go with it, and started to lick away at Lacus, who moaned out loud and then used her hands to reach down and play with Flay's breasts.  
Even with her face currently being covered, Flay could sense movement on the bed and through the sides of Lacus's bottom, Flay could make out both Miriallia and the blond haired girl, Cagalli if she remembered the name correctly, having gotten up on the bed and where both girls each took one of Lacus's nipples into their mouths while Lacus herself didn't stop playing with Flay's own nipples, and Kira taking his hand off of Flay's hips and putting his fingers into both Cagalli and Miriallia's pussy to please them  
With the way the five of them where moving, Flay felt as if she was one being together with Kira, Lacus, Cagalli, and Miriallia as they all pleased each other.  
The last thing she could remember was reaching her climax as the current four lovers she was with came as well, along with the rest of the woman in the room.  
End Lemon/Dream Sequence.  
Flay bolted up in the bed, her whole body sweaty and hot from the intense dream she just had.  
"That was a really weird dream, and yet, I kind of liked it," she said to herself.  
In fact, the whole concept of the dream she just had was replaying itself in her mind right now.  
The room filled with numerous females, having an orgy pretty much, even making out with Lacus had been quite an…..enjoyable situation.  
She had not actually talked with the girl yet since returning to the Archangel, or actually not at all since the time she had held the girl's life at threat all those months ago.  
From threats to lovemaking, that was how Flay saw her view on Lacus right now. Right now, all Flay could feel like doing was going to find Lacus and making out with her for real this time, maybe even having Kira join in.  
"What's wrong with me?" said Flay.  
She turned to her side, finding that Kira was gone. On the pillow she found a small note from Kira saying that he had been called to the Eternal to help repair some technical issues.  
"Maybe I should go surprise him," Flay said.  
While she and Kira were back together, she still wanted to make every attempt to be the good girlfriend.  
So she cleaned herself up, got some of Kira's favorite foods from the mess hall packed up to go, and took one of the shuttles that were transporting between the Archangel and Eternal.  
She asked around for Kira, only to be told that he was called up to the captain's quarters. Flay didn't know who the captain of the Eternal was, but figured that they probably wanted to address the technical issues with Kira in person.  
She decided to meet him on the way so she headed to the dirction of the captain's quarters.  
Upon arriving, she started to hear strange noises, but very familiar noises as well.  
"Oh Kira, please more," came the very familiar angelic voice.  
"Wait, that's…," said Flay, but her better judgement got lost as she instantly slid open the door to a shocking sight.  
Her beloved Kira was tied to a chair, while Lacus Clyne herself had her uniform hiked up over her hips, her underwear over one of her legs, while her hips were bouncing up and down on Kira's own as his pants were pulled down.  
At first sight Flay thought that Kira was cheating on her, but then she saw both the ropes tying him to the chair as well as the gag in his mouth, she put two and two together to realize that he was being held agasint his will.  
"What the heck are you doing?" Flay yelled, announcing her presence.  
Lacus stopped her bouncing, and turned to see Flay standing in the doorway.  
"Oh,…..um…..how long have you been there?" asked Lacus nervously.

A/N: Next Chapter: Lacus's initiation.


End file.
